


Little Rose

by hevans-angel (wehavefreewireless)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Mental Health Recovery, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, steve rogers gets a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefreewireless/pseuds/hevans-angel
Summary: Steve is struggling since waking up from the ice. He is later diagnosed with PTSD and meets a special furry friend. Takes place between Avengers 1 and CA:TWS
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr under the same name. I'm really proud of this fic but it didn't do too well there, so I'm hoping people appreciate it here!  
> Warnings: Mentions of Steve's PTSD and nightmares, medication, Sad Steve but has a happy ending :)

Steve had been getting nightmares since he woke up from the ice. Horrifying images of planes crashing, soldiers wounded, his best friend falling to his death. His anxiety was high and he saw danger in even the smallest of things; once while getting coffee at a cafe, the barista dropped a mug and it took all his strength to not fall and take cover. He was ridden with thoughts of guilt, of how it should have been Captain America that died, not Bucky. Of how he didn’t keep his promise to Peggy to dance with her.

The super soldier had been keeping these burdens to himself for quite some time. It wasn’t until after his first battle in Manhattan with the Avengers that he got some help.

Natasha Romanoff stepped into the kitchen to get breakfast when she saw the blond hunched over his cup of coffee that was set on the island.

“Hey.” Steve looked up from his now cold beverage, breaking himself free from his thoughts. When he saw his teammate standing there he managed a small smile and nodded.

“Morning.”

“You doing alright?” She asked carefully as she moved to stand beside the much taller man. “Look pretty tired.” Steve sighed and straightened his back finally.

“I’m fine. I did have trouble sleeping though.” He mumbled, running a hand over his face, only stopping to rub his weary eyes. Natasha hummed in reply and took an apple from the bowl of fruit before them.

“I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you. Waking up in a world very different from your own.” Steve nodded again. The red head knew how belittling it could be to hear the word sorry when talking about trauma. It was meant to be comforting, but she and others saw it was pity. The last thing she wanted was to make Steve feel even more out of place.

“It’s hard, but…” His eyes drifted to a blank wall, as if in thought. “Can’t do anything about it. Just have to focus on doing my duty.” The spy’s lips lifted into a small smile before letting out a sigh.

“It’s tempting to bury yourself in your work, but that isn’t always a good idea.” Nat put a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder, causing him to look at her. “If you need anything, let me know.”

Giving his shoulder a squeeze, she left the kitchen and Steve watched. She seemed to be genuine, he thought.

A few days after their encounter, Steve decided to take his teammate’s offer up. His struggle with the recurring nightmares never faded, and his time spent awake wasn’t any better.

So with the help of Nat and a referral from Bruce, he saw a psychologist. It was a long session, almost unbearable as he talked about his flashbacks. But to his request Natasha stayed with him the whole time. She didn’t mind, and it admittedly made him feel better.

During that hour-long session, Steve was diagnosed with PTSD. Steve wasn’t sure if this made him feel better or worse; on one hand, he knew the diagnosis would serve benefits, like getting treatment. No more nightmares and not being on edge in public was a definite win.

On the other hand, he couldn’t help but feel broken. The psychologist explained to him that it was normal for soldiers to experience this after war, and given that his circumstance was- to put it lightly- special, it made sense that he was suffering the way he was. Did this mean he couldn’t do the whole Avengers thing anymore? The whole reason he was thawed from the ice was to protect the world with his new team. If he wasn’t useful for that anymore, why keep him around at all? What purpose did he hold in this new and strange world he didn’t ask to be a part of?

After much consideration and encouragement from Fury and Nat, Steve decided to spend some time in Washington, DC. He would have the opportunity to work at the S.H.I.E.L.D base there. Bruce also mentioned that a new environment might serve him well.

~

Weeks passed, and he found himself a steady routine. One that he enjoyed. Wake up before sunrise, run his daily 13 miles (sometimes more if he had the time), shower, go into work, catch up on all the things he missed in the past 70 years, indulge in something he loved. Lately he had been learning to cook, he had no idea food could taste so good. He also got back into art- nothing too fancy, just sketches. It calmed his soul though, getting lost in a drawing.

He was slowly doing better with his PTSD, too. He found a therapist that was suggested by Fury, was even put on medication for his anxiety and nightmares. No one was even sure it would work with the super soldier serum coursing through his veins. He saw a difference in the way he felt, however, so he continued to take them. Yes, he still struggled- his therapist said that when in recovery it’s normal to have bad days still- but he was doing better.

One day after lunch, he found himself in front of an animal shelter. It had been a while since Steve spent time with a furry friend, so he decided to go in. Just for a peak, he told himself.

He passed by each cage, spending time and petting every single hyper little ball of fur. They all seemed happy to have a visitor, and who could blame them? Must get lonely for them, he thought.

As he continued his stroll, he stopped at a particular pup. It was definitely a mutt, had beautiful brown and white coloring and was medium sized. The pup looked to be young and had the biggest, sweetest, most adorable brown eyes he had ever seen. Looking at the sign on the cage, he read:

**Roisin (Pronounced Ro-SHEEN) 1 year old, female. Family friendly: yes. Animal friendly: yes. Spayed/neutered: yes. Vaccinated: yes.**

“Ah, a little Irish lass,” Steve spoke to the dog as he knelt down, a smile playing on his lips. He recognized the name to mean “little rose” in Irish Gaelic, the language his mother taught him when he was younger. Roisin was sitting and watching the man, her tail wagging excitedly. He offered his hand to the canine, palm up. After a quick sniff, she licked his hand which caused him to chuckle. He turned his hand and patted the dog, the smile never leaving his face..

“Can I help you, Sir?” One of the pound employees came up to Steve and he nodded, standing up.

“Yeah, how long has she been here?” Steve nodded his head in the direction of Roisin.

“About three month now. We found her wandering the streets, she looked to not have eaten in a while. We think her previous owners abandoned her.” The Avenger frowned at that. Who could abandon anyone as sweet as her? The woman offered a small smile before continuing. “Would you like to take her outside and play for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

Roisin seemed to understand what was going on, as she let out a bark and jumped up. Steve and the worker laughed at her antics.

“Alright alright, I’m coming!” She giggled and opened the door to her cage. The canine came running out to Steve and he grinned, kneeling down once more to pet her.

Once the worker- he saw her name tag said Julia on it- opened the door, Roisin sprinted out and Steve followed. The pair had a great time playing fetch, tug-o-war, chase. It seemed as if all the worries and negative emotions he had been plagued with didn’t even exist anymore when he was focused on her.

He hadn’t planned on leaving the pound with a new friend, but he quickly grew so attached to her. So when Julia asked if he was going to adopt her, what else was he supposed to say?

~

“Come here, Rose!”

Steve laughed as his dog came running towards him and licking his face. The two were at a park after his run, him laying down and Roisin now sitting on top of him.

“That was a good run, huh girl?” It was now six months after he adopted her, and everyone that knew him saw a major improvement in him. Not only was he happier, but even though Roisin had no formal training she still was able to sense when he was triggered and comforted him. It amazed Steve at how intuitive she was. He had always heard that dogs were special, and now he knew why.

He even brought her into work sometimes when he was able. Everybody loved Roisin, she made the office a little brighter. After missions, agents would come by the room she hung out in and give her little pats and scratches. She gave off such a calming aura, something that was very much needed in such a high stress job.

A lot of people suggested Steve get her official training to become a therapy dog, and he definitely considered it. She was calm enough and friendly with strangers, it was just a matter of having enough time. He figured it would definitely be beneficial to the Avengers once he moved back to New York.

For now, though, he hauled himself up from his comfortable position, now standing up.

“C’mon, Rose, let’s get home.” He was going to let her walk along beside him, but the poor thing was just too tired to move. She was adamant about laying down in the grassy field. Fondly chuckling, Steve picked up the tired pooch. Luckily his house was close enough that the walk wouldn’t be a struggle for him.

The whole way there, the Super Soldier talked quietly to Roisin about what he was thinking about making for his post workout breakfast, maybe getting her some new toys later that day as it was his day off.

He loved being a doggy daddy to his little rose.


End file.
